Hard Path
by Hapair
Summary: Drew's Parents ask him to bring his current girlfriend to see them… but he doesn't have one so he asks May to act as his girlfriend. Will something bloom between them or will his parents make there current relationship worse.


**Summary: Drew's Parents ask him to bring his current girlfriend to see them… but he doesn't have one so he asks May to act as his girlfriend. Will something bloom between them or will his parents make there current relationship worse. Mostly Drew POV**

Drew POV:

As I walked into the Pokémon Center from a long day of training with my Pokémon. Nurse Joy notices me walk in and calls me over. I walk over to her and she told me I had a message from my parents to call them as soon as I had a chance. So I walked over to the video phones after thanking her for giving the message, the entire time me wondering what in the world my parents could possibly want now.

_-Ring-_

_-Ring-_

"_Hello"_

"Hey Dad, you guys called?" I looked at my through the screen with a bored look on my face

"_Oh Yes, me and your mother want to meet your girlfriend, so I want you to bring her here and introduce her to us"_

"What?... but Dad-" I was cut off by him

"_Don't worry Andrew we won't embarrass you in front of her if you are worried about that, all you half to do is pretty much stay with us for a week, you can show her around LaRousse even."_

I was about to reply when my mom suddenly appeared on the screen her eyes instantly light up when she see's me. _"Oh Andrew, I miss you so much and I can't wait to meet your girlfriend, I'm sure she's the sweetest thing and"_ she got all serious _"You have no choice but to bring her to us, when your Brother Alexander told us you had a girlfriend we were almost crying that you never told us so we will see you next week Andrew! Bye Bye" _the screen went blank and they hung up with me sitting there (*sweat dropping*)

And then I just realized something, I'm expected to bring my girlfriend to my home when I don't even have one. They told me I had no choice, I need to find one that will do it without obsession and was Hot and nice and will impress my parents. I instantly ruled out my fans so that pretty much left May and Solidad.

My parents already know Solidad is just my friend so may is my only choice, but that would be super awkward and it might ruin what I have with her, Wait why am I thinking like that, I don't care about her. I felt my face heat up because of this.

I sighed and reached for my pokedex and texted May to meet me in the Poke center in Evergrande city in two days. I would half to teach her everything about how to act and what to say so that I don't get a chance at all of being embarrassed.

I started walking out of the Center and got on the one day walk towards the city.

2 day skip….

Drew POV:

I sat in the lobby waiting for may to show up. She texted me that she would be here around 2pm and it was now 2 and I was really getting bored. I sighed when I heard her soft, so sweet voice right by me.

"Hey Drew!"

"Hey May, I need your help" I said quickly just to get this over with

"Sure with what though?"

"I need you to pretend to go out with me for one week"

"Go out with you where?" she asked confused, I fell over anime style but quickly got back up, all that over her dumbness

"May I need you to be my PRETEND Girlfriend" she stood there trying to comprehend what I said and then a light lit up in her head as she realized what I meant

"EEEHHHHHH! WHY?" she was shocked though it took her a whole 3 minutes to get that though her tiny brain

I smirked "Really May it took you that long to understand what I said you really are stupid, and my parents think I have a girlfriend and they want to meet her and I need you to pretend to be her" her mouth went into an 'o' shape and she comprehended it

She smiled at me "Sure Drew, when are we going?"

"5 days" she sweatdropped

"then why am I here so early?"

"I need to teach you how to act in front of them of course airhead" I flicked her forehead and she got all mad, her face put on a cute pout that I always loved seeing… wait what did I just say? NO! I don't like her, she is just a friend/rival.

I grabbed her elbow and felt electricity run though my body and my heart starting pounding like crazy and I just wanted to kiss her and devour her right there but stopped myself and dragged her to my room to begin her lessons.

I pushed her to the bed and I stood across the room "Okay may first you must know that when there you must act as though you are in love with me and stay by me at all times unless I tell you otherwise. I want you to be super nice. But first we half to set out stories straight okay?" she nodded her head and stared at me in a very cute way

"We met at a contest, and I asked you out 2 months ago where you said Yes right away and jumped into my arms squealing like you are being Fucked" she raised her hand in a question I nodded towards her in gesture to her to ask her question

"What does that sound like, I've never done it before"

I raised my eyebrows I question "You are 17 and you have never done it before, well sure I haven't but I was sure with you, you would have been raped or something by now" she fumed and looked away from me and I just laughed at her and she glared at me

"Well then Drew why don't you show me how if you are the expert on these things" I started laughing so hard now "What? What's so funny?"

"You, I wouldn't Fuck you even if you came on me" I wiped tears out of my eyes and stared at her. I noticed her get a glint of an idea in her eye and she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. I heard rustling and she remained in there for awhile and I got bored so I decided to lay down. I yelled at her "May! I'm taking a nap leave when you get done in there and shut the door behind you!" I closed my eyes and a few minutes later I heard the bathroom door open and she came out I didn't bother looking at her thinking that she would be leaving.

But No… I felt a small amount of weight of me and I shot my eyes open and there right in my face were May's beautiful Blue eyes. I stared at her then looked past her face and she was only in her underwear… her very lacy and red underwear. Plus those huge boobs hanging down from her, dangling right near my face.

I gulped, "M-May, what are you doing?" eyes still staring at her boobs

"You said you wouldn't if I came onto you but I decided I was gonna prove you wrong"

"Do you even know what you are doing?"

"I've seen a few movies" she smiled evilly and she crashed her lips to mine and I almost broke right there. Her lips tasted amazing and I didn't even notice her unbuttoning my shirt until it was too late, it was already on the floor. She kept her lips on mine and she started sucking my lips, I crashed right there and grabbed her head and brought her lips harder down on my mouth.

No One's POV:

Drew Hungrily ate at her lips most defiantly bruising them. After a while Drew forced May under him and he started kissing along her jaw stopping at her sweet spot and sucked the life out of it causing may to moan. He smirked and bite down on it very hard, so that she had to bite back a scream of pain so that they wouldn't get into trouble, though you could still hear a little bit of a squeak.

"Drew- _gasp- _that hurt" he kept on sucking on her, she knew she would most defiantly bruise there in the morning. Drew's arms went behind her back and unclipped her bra releasing her tits. He immediately placed one in his mouth and bit and sucked and pulled at it like an animal, he did the same treatment to the other one, receiving huge moans from May. Drew returned to her lips and started making out with her again, while his hand kneaded her breast hard, as payback for may seducing him like that. She moaned really loud in pain and pleasure squirming the entire time cause she couldn't move out of Drew's grasp, this caused Drew to stop and remembered what they were doing and pushed himself off her.

"Shit, Damn May look at what you made me do" she was still panting hard from what he did

"D-Drew that felt good"

Drew POV:

I looked down at her bare chest in awe…. I wanted to take her then but I knew that our relationship would never be the same. I got off her and pulled my shirt on quickly. "May! Just remember why your here"

She looked at me then a huge smile grew on her face "It worked! I seduced you" she started laughing, I glared at her and place my hand over her mouth and pulled her off the bed. I grabbed her clothes from the floor and bathroom and threw them at her

"Get Dressed and Get out. We have to get you ready for LaRousse. It takes a few days to get there, so we have tomorrow to get ready then we leave" She got dressed and walked out the door to her room.

The Next Day…

I waited in the lobby at 9am that morning waiting for the hot brunette. I called her room an hour ago telling her to meet me here now. About 20 minutes after 9 she came down the hall and came up to me yawning.

"Let's go" I turned to the doors and may followed me. I led her down to the market area and looked around the shops looking for acceptable clothes for her to wear.

"Drew? What are we doing out here?" she sounded tired still, I turned to her and was about to respond when I saw that she was wearing a scarf over the hickey I gave her. I guess she got over it since she doesn't really talk about it.

"We are here to get you some acceptable clothes to wear since yours is not for the class we will be in"

She stayed quiet now as I started leading her to a rack of dresses. I looked through them hold some up to her body every once in a while. Eventually I had 10 dresses in my hands and threw them at May. We walked over to the changing rooms and I pushed her into a stall expecting her to change.

She tried them all on and I decided that they would work, I looked around the store just in case I missed a better one. My eyes stopped at a green one. The top was a strapless corset. I told the lady to give it to me and I handed it to may just as she stepped out. I took the dresses that she had and she went back in without a word.

I waited a couple of minutes the eventually she came out. My jaw almost dropped when I saw her in a dress of my favorite color and it looked so amazing and sexy on her. It showed a little but not to much cleavage and it covered about an inch of her thigh. It was super sexy, and made her look hotter than needed. I didn't want to share with anyone at the moment. "Hey Drew?"

"Hmm?" I replied starring at her

"I like this dress can we get it?" I nodded, knowing that it would be impossible to speak with out saying something perverted. I just wished we were near a bed. "I'm gonna go change then"

She walked into the dressing room, after a few minutes I returned to normal and I heard some struggle in the dressing room, eventually she poked her head out. "Hey Drew? Can you untie the back of the corset for me I can't reach it"

I walked to the opening and may yanked me in with her back to me waiting for me to untie her. I gulped and realized that I was starting to go hard just realizing what I had to do. Then I thought I might as well have a little of fun.

I untied the back and pulled the back of it away, seeing she wasn't wearing a bra, I smirked. I started to run my hands up and down her back making her freeze. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to grind against her lower area's. I heard her groan and she turned around and started to make out with me. I kissed back with the same amount of force she was doing.

I pulled the dress off her and threw it on the floor with her clothes. I ran my hands up and down her sides, eventually reaching the waistband of her underwear. I slipped her underwear down to her feet and slipped a finger over her wet pussy. I stuck three fingers all at once inside her at once making her gasp and her gaze became very cloudy. "Oh God Drew… I want you inside of me"

I placed my mouth by her ear, bit it, and said "Now, why would I do that when this is so much more fun" before she could reply I thrust them even deeper inside her making her see stars, she had a very dreamy look in her eyes that didn't look like it would go away anytime soon. I gave her a few more thrusts with my fingers and put her clothes back on her and pulled her out of the changing room, her still in the dreamy state.

I stopped her in front of the counter and placed all of the dresses on the counter and paid for them. I dragged her out the store and I was half way down the street when may snapped out of it. I pulled her along faster to the next stop.

We stopped in front of the hair solon where I booked her a hair appointment. "D-D-Drew w-w-wh-a-what are we doing here?"

"You need a new hairstyle, you have had yours for to long"

May's POV:

I was planning on getting a new hair style soon anyway, but I wasn't planned on letting drew pick it out for me, especially after what he did to me in the dressing room, even though I want it to happen again. I agreed to this immediately because I was sorta starting to have feelings for drew and wanted to know or not if these feelings were for sure or not. I sure didn't expect all this to happen.

"What?"

"Just go with it" I grumbled a yes

Drew POV:

I smirked when I heard her say yes. I talked to the lady and she sat may down in the seat. "Now what would you like your hair to look like?" she asked

"I want her to have extensions' done to about mid back, her hair highlighted and for her to have bangs and make it straight" I replied nonchalantly. The lady nodded a yes and set to work

The lady did what I asked and in the end may looked HOT, well hotter then usual. My smirked widened. May turned to me and raised a eyebrow for my input on how she looked. "It's okay, it would probably look better on a model or anybody else for that matter" she glared at me

"DDRREEEEWWWWWW! Why do you half to be so mean?" I smirked and just walked away leaving her behind to follow me. I heard her run to catch up to me…

The First day in LaRousse…

May was tired after all the traveling we did to get here, to her just 8 hours of sleep was too little and she needed more, but we needed to move so I forced her to get up. I was walking through my hometown with May trailing lazily behind me, with myself having to stop every once in awhile for her to catch up.

"Come on May, we are almost there!" I shouted back at her

"Well excuse me for being tired" I stopped and waited in front of the gates to my family's mansion for May, she came eventually and she didn't even take notice to the house because she was so tired.

"Start you acting tomorrow, just be too tired to talk now since I don't think that it would be all that hard at the moment." She just nodded with her eyes closed lazily, swaying a little. I sighed and went up to may and picked her up bridal style, seeing as she could not take another step and carried her the rest of the way inside. She fell asleep in my arms and I felt a warm sensation all while doing it in my chest.

The doors swung open and my parents rushed out to greet us, but stopped short when they saw the sleeping brunette in my arms. My mom gave a silent sigh along side my father who was smiling at the site. "Aaaaawwwwwww! You two are so cute! What's her name?" my mother asked silently.

"Now Diedra the girl is tired and its late, we can handle introductions tomorrow, Drew you and your girl friend can share your bedroom, there is plenty of room. We will send a maid with you to carry your bags" My Father, Nathaniel said.

"Thanks Father" I replied and headed toward the elevator that would take me to my room with the maid in tow.

I entered my room and found that everything was as I left it, except a basket on my dresser that I am assuming is something my parents got for me as a welcome home gift. I laid may down on my jumbo king size bed and went over to the basket after dismissing the maid and locking my doors to stop further intrusion. I was shocked with what I found in the basket. Inside the basket there was a letter addressed to me from my asshole brother, Alexander. Plus I whole bunch of other things. Those things where a bunch of sex toys.

I opened the letter first:

_Dear My Brother Drew,_

_ I got these for you and your girlfriend to enjoy since I know you are so kinky and all. I thought that this is the chance you need to get it on with the princess of hoenn. Here's a suggestion: Use it tomorrow afternoon, Mom and Dad are going to be out of the house for two days!_

_Good Luck,_

_ Alexander ;)_

I stared in disbelief. The idea of may and I using the toys appealed to me greatly and I actually wanted to do it with her. I shook the idea out of my head and changed into some pajamas since it was already late. I crawled into bed fell asleep almost immediately with dreams of may laying under me covered in sweat.

-Next Day-

I woke up do the sunlight streaming through my windows. I didn't want to get up yet so I buried my eyes in the soft brown locks that right by me. I opened my eyes and found my wrapped up in my arms, on her side of the bed. I felt her stir and I blushed madly. She woke up stretched, she looked up at me and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth and, "Drew? Where am I?" I sighed in relief

"We are in our room at the house remember, Girlfriend" I smirked at her. I got up and grabbed some clothes to change into. "Get dressed we have to meet my parents and brother" She scrabbled up after that and grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom.

When she came out I was already dressed and ready by the door. I grabbed her elbow and steered her towards the meal hall. She looked in awe as we went. Eventually we arrived and I saw that everyone was in there. I led May to the table and helped her sit down, whereas in return she thanked me.

"Good Morning Drew!" My mother said with a huge smile "Are you going to introduce us?" May blushed a deep shade of red and looked down at her hands which were on her lap.

I stood up and walked up behind May's chair and said, "Everyone, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, May Maple" Then I went back to my seat and began eating breakfast while my family questioned may. Thankfully we went over a lot of possible answers so may answered them with ease.

Finally with breakfast done my father stood up and spoke to us, "Drew, I'm sorry but I got a call yesterday and your mother and I must run to johto for the next three days. I know we said we would be here but you are free to stay. Alexander will be here to keep you company most of the time. Except today I believe he said he had a meeting to attend to across town or something. I figured this would give you the chance to show may around town for the time being. Goodbye" My Family waved and said goodbye. Leaving me and may alone.

We eventually got up and went to my room were may said she wanted to change really quick into something suitable for walking around in. I noticed she grabbed the green dress we bought at the store and I instantly felt a little hard. I had to get out of here for a bit. "MAY! I'M RUNNING DOWNSTAIRS REAL FAST TO GRAB SOMETHING TO EAT FOR US! STAY HERE!" I yelled outside of the bathroom where I heard a faint yes in return.

Quickly I basically sprinted out of the room to the kitchen where I found my brother preparing a sandwich. I glared at him as I came in.

"So little brother, enjoy the present I left for you in your room? I hope you use it" I heard him say. I ignored him and walked to the fridge. When I opened the door I saw one of my most favorite things in the world, Strawberry Shortcake. "Oh I see you found the cake. Mother made it because she knew you would want a snack at some point, well I must be off, see ya later" He waved a left through the back door.

I cut two slice and carried them up stairs to the room, opening it to find may in the short dress and I felt a little hard again. I sat down on the chair and handed may the other slice as she sat next to me. I looked down for a second and I swear I could almost see her underwear.

I took a bit to calm myself a bit, and I noticed may was devouring hers as well, it was amazing. I followed her pursuit and ate it quickly. I felt a little bit funny though after I ate the cake. I widened my eyes and realized that alex made the cake and he must have put something in it. He put something that made me horny. And May ate some too.

I saw her squirm and her eyes looked at me. "Drew, some thing is wrong with the cake its making my lower area ache."

"May, I think the cake was drugged. I believed it had a potion in it that makes us horny" I had to force out because my pants were getting tighter and I had a very serious erection. Sadly I knew the only way to get rid of it was to have sex "We half to have sex in order for it to stop."

I said that but I really didn't comprehend what happened after that because may jumped on my and started grinding on me with all of our clothes still on.

I groaned and began undoing the back of her dress as she started to undo my shirt and pants. Eventually may was in her panties and I was in my boxers. She was grinding on me very hard and I laid on the chair enjoying the pleasure I was receiving. But eventually I needed more.

_No Ones POV_

Drew threw may over his should and walked over to the bed grabbing the basket on the way. He laided May down and reached into the basket and pulled out some cuffs for her wrists and ankles. He attached her limbs to the bedpost. May fighting it the entire time. "Drew please let me go, I need you" she whined.

Drew ignored her and looked at her spread out form. He reached in to the basket pulling out a blind fold and ball gag. He covered her eyes with the Blind fold and quickly opened her mouth and snapped the gag into place. She screamed and attempted to move but it was not use. She couldn't move a muscle.

Drew got off the bed and looked in the basket for something's that would make it all the more better for him, while he was torturing/ training his girl. He found a kit with breast clamps that sucked the dear life out of nipples and shocked them when needed, a huge 10 inch vibrating dildo, and a expanding prostrate plug that was heated and vibrated. All this came with a came controller/remote for him to control.

He carried is new kit over to the bed were he could see may with her very wet pussy. He climbed right in front of her pussy and licked it. She gave a muffled screech. She tried talking but she was prevented from doing so. "Tsk, tsk May, I hate to see you like this but I think you need to learn you lesson for grinding on me like that before." I grabbed the clamps and took my time attaching them to each of her breast, making sure they were on nice and tight, earning a groan from her. I took the Dildo and shoved into her pussy making her scream. Then finally I inserted the plug into her anal. I sat at the edge of the bed propped up on pillows with a good view of May.

I grabbed the controller and turned it on, getting ready to play. "Now may I think that a great punishment is beginning." I turned on the suction function on the controller and the clamps started sucking her nipples, you could tell that it hurt a lot. May stated thrashing her head back and forth. "May stay still or I will shock you and move onto the next step" The suction wasn't even on full power yet.

She didn't stop thrashing so I turned up the suction all the way and turned the shock on, and May Screamed in pleasure, though the shock quickly ended. I didn't have much patience left because the potion was really getting to me so I turned on the dildo and plug to full power and began taking off my boxers. I saw may withering in place because of all pleasure she was receiving. I could tell just by looking that she was going to be sore once I was done with her. As soon as I got close to her pussy she screamed and cummed. It busted out in a river of amazingness. I removed the dildo and licked up her juices.

Once done I started eating her out very harshly, I heard her moaning non-stop and I continued on with what I was doing. She cam about two minute after her last one and it tasted amazing. I got up and gave a chaste kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear. "May get ready because my amazing Cock is about to enter you and after that I will be the high light of your life" Drew positioned himself in front of her pussy and slammed into her, causing her to scream. He pounded into her seeking his own relief from his pained rod. After what felt like forever Drew and May came in sink. Drew collapsed on may, very tired, but then he felt his cock harden again.

He pushed himself up and removed the ball gag from his lovers mouth. "May I need you again" he hefted out.

"Drew I want to suck you, please let me go" he realized that he just got what he needed. Ignoring mays request to be let go he brought his shaft up to her face and allowed her to pull it in her mouth. She instantly began sucking. He lost his balance from the pleasure and fell, forcing her to deep throat him. He groaned as he felt her suck even harder.

Drew found that he was able to reach her pussy since she is so small and he is so tall. He reached and grabbed the remote and turned on the nipple suction and then as may started making noises on his cock he started eating her pussy again. She made noises and they vibrated onto his cock. He groaned, but he resisted the urge to cum until she did. And he wanted his seed to only be inside of her pussy.

As he sucked he felt her start to shake, her walls contracted around his tongue and she cummed, soaking the bed. Drew pulled his throbbing member out of her mouth and placed into her awaiting hole. He slammed into with great might, still unable to come

After a while he came, but may came three more times before that, also cumming when he did. He collapsed on her again, this time drifting into sleep along with may. But before that he realized that he loved her and he was determined to make her his girlfriend and soon…

**Authors Notes: Wow that was really long! It was hard writing this and the second chapter will be out as soon as I possibly can get it finished! I don't own Pokemon and I never will! I hoped you like it and continue reading!**


End file.
